Another Story
Not to be confused with ''Metal Slug Attack's mode of the same name.'' Another Story is a mode found only in the PlayStation port of Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. It is unlocked by beating the main Arcade Mode first. Gameplay Another Story is a series of minigames following the Regular Army Special Forces (disguised as POWs) engaging in a counteroffensive and escaping by themselves after realizing that Marco's army hasn't yet rescued them for over a week in captivity. Another Story 1 follows the events of Captain Chris Key while Another Story 2 follows Private Rumi Aikawa (her debut appearance); Lieutenant Alexander Suvorov engages with the two for the third and fourth missions. Both characters follow the same storyline and mission structure. Another Story 1 has three missions to complete. Clearing it follows a harder second loop with a fourth mission. Clearing the second loop unlocks a button code. In the main menu, highlight on "Another Story" then press R1 + L2 + ◯ to access Another Story 2. Missions Mission 1: Find the Spy June 22, 2028. Chris and Rumi are thrown into a group of eight Regular Army prisoners, one of them suspected to be a spy. In order to escape, the player must communicate the plan to each POW by using the X Button to select each one and speaking with the ◯ Button. The game hints that the spy cannot salute correctly (as in his saluting animation is stiffer than the real POWs). Speaking with the correct POW is notified by them sitting down. Incorrectly speaking with the spy causes a Rebel to appear and shoot at the player, effectively losing the mission. Should the player succeed, the POWs gang up to the spy and tie him up before escaping. Mission 2: Escape with the Tank June 27, 2028. Chris and Rumi find a hollowed out tank and the whole group uses it to cross the 3.8 km long iron bridge. The Rebellion takes notice and starts firing at them. The player controls the tank using the left and right direction key and jumps with the ◯ Button. The firing reticle will attempt to home on the tank and shoot at a delay. The hollow tank explodes in two shots, and it will instantly be destroyed should it fall down the bridge's gaps. After clearing Another Story the first time, large explosive balloons ascend from the bottom of the screen. Mission 3: Recognize the Technique June 28, 2028. Chris and Rumi attempt to leave the group to notify Marco's forces. Lieutenant Suvorov stops them in doubt that they are able to do such an absurd plan, and the whole group will not let them go unless they can recognize the fabled Regular Army technique of hiding objects and allies inside of their pants. The mission plays identical to a shell game. In the first two rounds, two POWs are hidden in their respective partner, and the four visible POWs run around before putting in position. The player is tasked to select a prisoner (using the ◯ Button) with their hidden partner. The mission is lost should the player incorrectly guess twice. In the third round, only one POW is hidden. Once the player completes the mission, Suvorov apologizes for doubting the duo and lets them carry on with their solo mission. Mission 4: Dodge the Flame of War June 30, 2028. Chris and Rumi find themselves on the Rebel's side of the battlefield. Suvorov takes notice and commands his group to rescue them. The player is tasked to successfully move eight POWs from the left side of the screen to the right while avoiding the various grenades and explosive plants thrown at them. Should three POWs get hit by the enemies' explosives, the mission ends. Collecting the stuffed toys removes all explosives from the screen. During the first run of Another Story 1, this mission is played during the credits with the POW automatically moving right. For Another Story 1's second loop and Another Story 2, this mission is mandatory. Gallery Another_Story_2_MS1.png|Another Story 2 Title Screen Another_Story_Mission_1_Lose.png|Mission 1 Game Over Another_Story_Mission_2_Lose.png|Mission 2 Game Over Another_Story_Mission_3_Lose.png|Mission 3 Selection Failure Another_Story_Mission_4_Lose.png|Mission 4 POW Hit